Shinigami of Gremory
by thefullbringer159
Summary: Mi nombre es Toshiro Hyoudou, y soy el hermano menor del mayor pervertido de la historia, luego de que una chica le pidiera salir a mi hermano cualquier cosa puede suceder en este mundo. Incluso la existencia de lo sobrenatural.


**Hola espero que les vayan bien queridos lectores, me disculpo por adelantado si la historia no es muy interesante ni nada, solamente tengo otra historia la cual tengo abandonada, por lo cual mis habilidades ni siquiera califican en un nivel de novato. Literalmente quise escribir esto por el hecho de que tenía clavado en la cabeza a Toshiro dentro del mundo de DXD. El cómo pasó esto, eso es algo que se explicara dentro de la historia. Lo más que puedo decir es que espero que les guste y anunciar el hecho de que esto sigue la novela liguera**

**High School DXD no me pertenese.**

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Toshiro Hyoudou, hermano menor de Issei Hyoudou, tambien llamado Ise por la familia y sus amigos.

Te suena el nombre de mi hermano ¿cierto?

¿Popular?, no sería la palabra correcta, más bien famoso.

Lo suficientemente famoso como para ser acusado de espiar en los vestuarios de las chicas frecuentemente.

¿Qué clase de fama procede a mi hermano para ser acusado de algo así? se preguntaran.

Mi hermano es conocido en nuestra academia como miembro del trio pervertido de la escuela.

Su lujuria y perversión ha sido foco de atención y desprecio del cuerpo estudiantil desde que entramos a esta academia. No hay una sola persona que no haya escuchado aunque se uno de los escándalos provocados por Ise y sus amigos.

Con una fama como esa podrá imaginar la opinión publica de las chicas hacia él.

Pero eso solo hace más impactante el suceso ante mis ojos.

"Por favor sal conmigo".

Una chica se le había confesado a mi hermano.

De alguna manera había sucedido lo imposible.

El nombre de la chica es Yuuma Amano. Ella tiene cabello negro sedoso y una figura esbelta.

Mi hermano no dudo ni siquiera un segundo, luego de salir del shock, en responderle "si" a la chica que apareció de la nada diciendo "!Te amo Hyoudou-kun, por favor sal conmigo¡"

Una chica se había enamorado de uno de los más infames pervertidos existentes.

Cualquiera que lo viera diría que es un milagro.

Lamentablemente no creo mucho en cosas tan convenientes.

Es imposible que una chica, incluso siendo de otra escuela, que conozca el nombre Issei Hyoudou no haya escuchado de los incidentes en los cuales este ha estado involucrado.

Debía ser una broma hecha por ella y sus amigas.

Si en algún momento esa idea paso por la mente de Ise no sabría decirlo.

En los últimos días ha actuado bastante arrogante con el hecho de tener una novia, incluso me ha estado viendo con ojos que decían claramente "te gane", no comprendo del todo el porqué de eso aun.

Siendo una broma no sé qué tan lejos podrían llegar con eso, la verdad es preocupante.

Por lo cual.

Esperando una decepción amorosa para mi hermano, decidí seguirlo en su primera cita con Amano-San.

Ise paso bastante tiempo alistándose antes de la cita, incluso compro unos pantalones nuevos. Cuando finalmente salió tuve que esperar tres horas sin hacer nada porque mi hermano salió demasiado temprano. Unas cuantas personas me miraron extraño durante ese tiempo, quizás porque estaba sentado en una tienda viendo por la ventana sin detenerme ni pedir nada más que agua, o tal vez debido a mi cabello color blanco.

Si, blanco, tan extravagante como suena, es algo de nacimiento. Los doctores dijeron que era un raro caso de albinismo.

La única otra cosa resaltante de mí son mi ojos color turquesa, también debido al albinismo.

Debido a eso me es difícil pasar desapercibido y llamo demasiado la atención.

A pesar de las miradas solo una persona se me acerco para entregarme un volante que tenía unos símbolos de estilo de ocultismo junto con la frase: "Tú sueño será concedido". La verdad no tengo mucho interés por este tipo de cosas, pero tirarlo sería una falta de respeto así que lo guarde en mi bolsillo. Parece que Ise también recibió uno de estos volantes. Sim embargo el sí tiro el suyo.

Finalmente luego de mucho tiempo llego Amano-san.

Y así inicio su cita.

Fueron diferentes clases de tiendas y parecían verdaderamente disfrutarlo. Luego fueron a un restaurante familiar a almorzar, donde ella comió un parfait e Ise no pidió nada. Por la tarde siguieron paseando de la mano y deambulando por allí.

Ise verdaderamente se esforzó en esta cita, y ella parce haberla disfrutado de verdad.

Finalmente ya llegando el atardecer habían llegado a un parque que estaba un poco lejos del pueblo. Ya ha oscurecido y no hay nadie más en el parque.

Amano-San se detuvo de espaldas a la fuente. Su sonrisa alegre y el ambiente alrededor daban una atmosfera de película.

"hoy fue muy divertido."

Me equivoque.

"Hey, Ise-Kun."

"¿Qué sucede Yuuma-Chan?"

"Hay algo que quiero hacer para celebrar nuestra primera cita."

Supongo que pensé demasiado las cosas.

Debería volver a casa cuanto antes. En cuanto llegue Ise me disculpare con el debidamente.

Para empezar debería haberme alegrado porque al fin mi hermano había cumplido su sueño de tener una novia.

"Um, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Además, ¿quién pasa su tiempo preparando ese tipo de bromas?

Deberé disculparme también con Amano-San por pensar así de ella.

"¿Morirías?"

…. ¿He?

"¿Ummm? Eso…. ¿He? Perdón, ¿puedes repetirlo otra vez? Creo que hay algo malo con mis oídos."

Ise tiene razón. Debí escuchar mal, después de todo estoy oculto en unos arbustos a un par metros de ellos.

"¿Morirías?"

Lo dijo otra vez, mientras reía. Si no me equivoque y es una broma, entonces ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esta?

*Basa* Alas negras cual color de la noche aparecieron en la espalda de Amano-San. Sus alas hacían sonidos que no podrían hacer siendo falsas. Si las alas fueran un disfraz tendría que haberlas tenido consigo desde hace un rato, y ella no llevaba ningún bolso consigo. Pero entonces ¿son reales? Es impensable, eso no debería ser posible. Sus ojos habían cambiado de la mirada de una chica linda enamorada a una mirada fría y aterradora.

"Fue divertido el poco tiempo que pase contigo. Fue como si estuviera jugando a la pareja de un niño pequeño."

Su voz era muy fría y escalofriante. Su tono era como el de un adulto. Y lucía una sonrisa fría.

Buzz. Luego estruendoso ruido, una cosa brillante apareció en su mano. Esa cosa ¿es una lanza?

Apenas se escuchó el sonido del viento ante de que escuchara un desagradable sonido. La lanza había travesado a Ise en el estómago. Tan pronto como apareció la lanza desapareció dejando un gran agujero en el estómago de Ise y montones de sangre salir de él. Rápidamente cayó al suelo y mi cuerpo se movió solo.

"!ISE¡"

Apenas salí del arbusto y habiendo corrido un metro.

Lo escuche de nuevo.

Buzz.

Tal cual como Ise caí al suelo mientras me desangraba a unos metros de él.

"Ara. Me pregunte cuando saldrías de tu escondite. Pensé que te quedarías paralizado del miedo o que saldrías corriendo lejos de aquí. Me ahorraste el trabajo de ir tras de ti. Gracias."

Me dijo friamente antes de voltearse hacia Ise.

"Perdón. Eras una amenaza para nosotros así que decidimos hacernos cargo de ti inmediatamente. Si quieres guardarle rencor a alguien, entonces odia a Dios. Después de todo él fue quien marco tu destino y el de tu hermano al que poner un Sacred Gear en ti."

Mi voz no salía mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse de nosotros. A pesar de que ya no siento ningún dolor la herida sigue allí. No pasara mucho antes de que pierda la conciencia. Pensar que el día acabaría así. Con un agujero en el estómago y sin comprender nada de la situación. Joder, mama y papa ya deben estar esperándonos. No puedo permitir que Ise muera así. Sé que es un pervertido de lo peor y es bastante idiota, pero…. También es alguien que haría cualquier cosa por los demás, simplemente es demasiado amable a veces. Además, es mi hermano. No puedo abandonarlo de ninguna manera. El haría lo mismo por mí.

Nuestros padres también lo saben, es por eso que les prometí que cuidaría de Ise, sin importar la situación le ayudaría. Así que si pierdo las conciencia y muero ¿quién demonios salvara a Ise?

Joder, mis ojos están borrosos.

"Así que fuiste tú el que me llamo ¿verdad?"

¿Quién está ahí? No puedo ver.

"Por lo que veo los dos están muriendo. Sus heridas… las mismas eh, parece interesante la situación. En serio esto es interesante"

¿Porque demonios está riendo? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Apresúrate y ayuda a Ise.

"Si están muriendo entonces, cuidare de ustedes. Sus vidas me pertenecen, y vivirán por mi"

Antes de perder la conciencia, vi un cabello rojo-carmesí en frente de nosotros.

* * *

**Y bueno eso es todo para el prólogo. Por favor deje en su comentario sus opinión o alguna pregunta si la tiene, hare lo que pueda por responder sin ningún spoiler sobre la historia. Y muchas gracisa por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima, The Fullbirnger159 se despide.**


End file.
